


[Podfic] The Imposition of Order and Harmony on a Design

by Eridanie, Finely Honed (jaqen_hgar)



Series: Morphology Podfic [4]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal, Biting, Bottom Hannibal, Explicit Sexual Content, Hannibal Gave Up Being a Cannibal, Love is a Murderer, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, They Totally Love Each Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-16 07:17:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5819281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eridanie/pseuds/Eridanie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaqen_hgar/pseuds/Finely%20Honed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been going on for too long and Will Graham could no longer stand idly by and watch it happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Imposition of Order and Harmony on a Design

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Imposition of Order and Harmony on a Design](https://archiveofourown.org/works/934550) by [Finely Honed (jaqen_hgar)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaqen_hgar/pseuds/Finely%20Honed). 



This is a podfic for Finely Honed (jaqen_hgar)'s fic The Imposition of Order and Harmony on a Design. It is part 4 of the Morphology series. The rest of the Morphology series will be following.

[Download from Mediafire here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/hlhkerylm1nb47k/The_Imposition_of_order_and_Harmony_on_a_Design_Part_4_Of_The_Morphology_Series_Written_By_Finely_Honed_%28jaqen_Hgar%29_Read_By_Eridanie.m4a)

[Listen on Soundcloud here](https://soundcloud.com/pandorla/the-imposition-of-order-and-harmony-on-a-design-part-4-written-by-finely-honed-jaqen-hgar-read-by-eridanie-2-8-16-111-am)


End file.
